


Derek Does Veganuary

by oonaseckar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ethical Dilemmas, F/M, Gen, M/M, Vegan Stiles Stilinski, Vegetarianism, Vegetarians & Vegans, ethical diet, nooch, nutritional yeast, tofu - Freeform, vegan derek hale, vegan pizza - Freeform, veganism, veganuary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: What it says on the tin.  Nothing to do with Debbie Does Dallas, although Derek has probably done a few vegans in his time.Nooch is nutritional yeast. Yum.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 6





	Derek Does Veganuary

"You may have noticed, I'm doing Veganuary. And when you're in this house, so are you guys."

Derek has just brought in a tray of delicious snacks, to accompany the Sunday evening pack meeting. (He's a surprisingly accomplished home-maker and host, when he cares to be. And lately, it seems, he cares to be. Derek, _maturing_. Who'd a thunk it?)

Well. Delicious snacks are what he _usually_ brings in, these past few months. But _this_. What in Satan's name is _this_?

"Herby tofu spread, crackers both regular and gluten-free, the sandwiches are tomato yeast paté, the sprinkle on the soy-yoghurt dip is nooch, and the buckwheat and beetroot salad is tossed in vegan pesto. Enjoy, assholes!" Derek's summary is succinct, and delivered with a glint in the eye. Oh, this is not _entirely_ innocent. He knows exactly how this is going to go down.

The howls are deafening. And not even wolfy, in this instance.


End file.
